


don’t stop

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 洪渊俊戴手套是因为手冷，这谁都知道。但他戴手套不仅仅因为手冷，而另一个原因，只有他和郑然官知道。





	don’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> 洪老师手套梗 他简直a爆了  
> 我忍不住就搞捏了  
> 不要骂我嘛qwq  
> 反正就是各种胡乱ooc

洪渊俊戴手套是因为手冷，这谁都知道。  
洪渊俊早早就来到了竞技场后台里，空调房能避免闷热，却也让怕冷的他瑟瑟发抖。他还有些紧张，深吸了一口气，适应着空调房的温度。  
前队友是一种很尴尬的关系，但这并不会影响到郑然官去看洪渊俊比赛的决定，自己的天使终于远离饮水机成为了首发选手，洪渊俊能够在赛场上展现实力，他很难不激动，尤其是自己....  
想到这里郑然官身体一软，他要给天使一个美好的首发礼物。距离洪渊俊比赛还有好久，刚刚进场的郑然官找了一个蹩脚的理由溜进了后台，他的天使一定在紧张吧，他想。  
他找到洪渊俊在的房间，很巧，只有洪渊俊一个人。他敲敲门，进去了。  
“然官哥，你怎么来了？”看到突然出现的郑然官，洪渊俊惊讶的问道。  
郑然官露出笑容“怕你紧张，过来安抚你的”他故意加重了安抚两个字，洪渊俊马上意会了他的话，眼神被欲望撩拨，直直的看着郑然官。“我现在是有点冷啊……”洪渊俊喃喃低语。  
“渊俊呐，你马上，就会热起来的。”郑然官把门反锁，靠近了洪渊俊火热的眼神。

 

洪渊俊很温柔，无论在什么情况下前戏都会做足，郑然官现在坐在桌子上，他一边轻轻吻着郑然官的下巴，嘴唇一路滑到喉结，一边把郑然官身上的衣服慢慢脱掉。郑然官发出细细碎碎的呻吟，他的手抱在洪渊俊的头上，抚着刚刚剪过的头发。洪渊俊的手冰凉却干燥，揉捏着郑然官精致的胸膛，郑然官觉得这种又冰又麻的感觉很奇妙，他的腰不知不觉的扭起来，引诱着更加深入的探索。  
洪渊俊一只手扶着郑然官的腰，一只手摸索到股沟，惊讶的发现下面早已一片湿软。他看着郑然官已经羞红的脸，“哥，你这是.....”   
“我...我早上洗澡的时候清洗过了。”此时他的声音微微颤抖“你直接进来就行。”洪渊俊大脑有点空白，身下硬的不行。郑然官平时是干脆利落的性格，可以到性事上就变得羞涩温软，可今天的他意外的主动，洪渊俊亲吻着他的眼角，一边安抚一边进入了他。

 

就算是已经扩张好了，郑然官的内部依旧紧致细腻，洪渊俊慢慢的进入，不急不缓的蹭过内壁。郑然官抱紧了洪渊俊，感受着他温柔却有力的侵犯。洪渊俊抽动着，每一块壁肉都在呼唤着他加快速度。听着喘息声，他有意无意的摩擦着郑然官的敏感点，动作渐渐加快。  
场外的工作人员来来往往，后台靡乱的声音显得格格不入，郑然官努力压制着浪潮一般的呻吟，亲吻着洪渊俊鬓角的碎发。  
“然官哥呀....”洪渊俊附在郑然官耳边轻轻地说：“要是怕发出声音，就咬住我的手吧……”说着放在郑然官腰上的手就抚上他的脸颊。郑然官动情的看着洪渊俊，舔舐着洪渊俊纤细的手指。  
洪渊俊重重的撞在了郑然官的敏感点上，动作粗暴直接，郑然官被突然的动作冲击，咬在洪渊俊的手上才没有发出呻吟。洪渊俊把手伸入郑然官的嘴里，和阴茎抽插的动作相辅相成。 

 

“唔....”郑然官努力的保持安静，津液不停从嘴角划下，顺着流到脖子上。不能放肆的叫出声让郑然官的身体更加敏感，他的双腿盘上洪渊俊纤细的腰肢，他渴望的越来越多。  
洪渊俊嗅出拿一丝欲望，“然官...”洪渊俊轻轻叫着他的名字，与他沉浸在欲望的深渊里面。他另一只手揉搓着柔嫩的乳首，身下的动作越来越快，伴随着手上微微的疼痛，郑然官射了出来。  
洪渊俊抽出了自己的手和阴茎，射在了他的小腹上。郑然官浑身一颤，看着被他咬的满满红痕的手，脸上露出歉意的吻了吻。  
“哥，你咬的真紧呐……”洪渊俊附在他耳边说着。郑然官听懂了洪渊俊的双关，羞愤的掐了一下洪渊俊的脸。  
“这个首发礼物，满意吗？”他问道。  
“满意至极，亲爱的”洪渊俊边说边帮郑然官套上衣服，细心的挡住了他身上的吻痕。

 

在收拾干净以后，他俩依依不舍的离开了这个带来快乐的小房间，看到洪渊俊慢条斯理的戴上了黑色的手套，郑然官的脸刷的一下红了。  
“比赛一定要加油啊，期待我们再次并肩战斗。”郑然官没有说出后半句，他将不舍与展望的愁绪藏在心里，一点一丝的化作一个坚定的吻留在了洪渊俊的脸上。

 

洪渊俊戴手套是因为手冷，这谁都知道。但他戴手套不仅仅因为手冷，而另一个原因，只有他和郑然官知道。

**Author's Note:**

> yeah!!!!!!!!


End file.
